Sneaky Vega
by Metatron85
Summary: From an idea by Invader Johnny. Tori has a habit of falling asleep on movie night, much to Jade's annoyance. JORI one shot.


**A/N: From an idea by Invader Johnny.**

 **This one shot is an early birthday present for our beloved Invader Johnny. I know its still June but I couldn't wait ;-)**

 **Here's hoping you all like it, too**

 **Take care and HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUDDY!**

* * *

"Every damn time!"

Jade looked at her left and sure enough, slumped over the arm of the sofa, was Tori fast asleep.

"Vega!" she snapped.

No response.

"Oh, that's just great" Jade huffed.

Every now and again, Tori would invite Jade over alone (an unusual and dangerous idea, her friends warned) on a Friday night. There they would watch some movie. Much to Jade's relief, the house was always deserted at that time. Trina would be off courting some boy tail at the mall, while Mr. and Mrs. Vega would use Friday night as their night to go out and catch a show or go to a fancy restaurant.

Another thing that Tori had to promise to Jade to coax her to come over was that she would pick the movie every time. And naturally, Jade would pick a horror or monster movie of some kind. Some were really scary like John Carpenter's _The Thing_ from 1982. Nobody is to speak of the 2011 prequel in Jade's presence. And some were cheap and pretty dumb, like _Blood Feast_ or _Monsters Crash the Pajama Party_.

The movie they started watching didn't matter because they all ended the same. Tori would knock out somewhere between the first and second feature if the movies were an hour or so long. But for a longer movie, Tori would shut her eyes and miss the entire third act. And that pissed Jade off to no end.

 _"Here we go again,"_ Jade thought.

The Goth stood up and carefully placed her arms under the half-Latina to lift her up. Tori was of equal size but Jade had little difficulty in picking up the girl. Those Saturday mornings at the gym had to come in handy sometime. Working up her upper body strength made Jade's right hook even deadlier; she did send a football player to the floor once.

Grunting, Jade straightened up her back with snoozing Vega being held like a babe in arms. A really huge baby. Jade gazed up at the path to Tori's room and lamented at the sight of all those stairs. She wondered what she did to deserve this but proceeded to carry Rip Van Vega upstairs. She kicked the door in and Jade hoofed it to Tori's bed. She was tempted to drop her but instead lowered her slowly, again not unlike an infant.

Jade sighed, finally relieved of the load she was carrying. Noticing Tori's one leg was dangling, Jade gently picked it up and then proceeded to unfurl the covers. She wondered to herself why she had become the babysitter to a teenage girl.

But once covered, something would come over Jade.

The way Tori would lay there, silent save for a soft snore, fascinated Jade. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale, waiting for true love's kiss to awaken her. Growing up, Jade always found such tales revoltingly trite. But when she was little, she didn't understand where those knights in the stories were coming from. Now she saw what they meant. Sleeping beauties did exist.

Jade would be lying if she didn't like how Tori's hair spread out on the pillow, surrounding her head like a giant halo from one of those old Renaissance paintings of angels. Her eyes were just as pretty when they were closed. Then Tori would do a peculiar thing; her arms would look as if she were reaching out for something. Or someone. Jade, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl, would grab a pillow and slide it discreetly into her grasp. Then a serene smile would form on her lips and the tan girl would clutch the pillow tightly to her.

God, how Jade never predicted she would envy a pillow.

The Goth looked around, listening intently. She knew nobody was around but try convincing the girl to abandon her paranoia. Whenever Jade would help Tori to her bedroom, tuck her in and leave; she would do something first.

Her slightly parted lips would entice Jade and she would find herself shutting her own eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Nothing on the mouth; she couldn't work up the guts. But she left a peck on the cheek. The first time it happened, Jade felt awful immediately after. She had thought she was taking advantage of her or something. But then Jade came to the conclusion that it wasn't like she was drunk. Besides, Jade could have been an uber bitch and did terrible pranks to the unsuspecting girl. But Jade's better nature overtook her (and yes, folks, it exists).

A little kiss while she slept is far from the worse thing Jade had put the half-Latina though.

It was that time again. That urge would creep up in her. Jade always tried to resist but eventually her willpower would lose. Jade took a deep breath like she always did and closed her eyes, drawing closer to the slumbering Vega.

Her warm, smooth cheek made Jade want to hum aloud but she remained quiet as a mouse.

 _"That perfume,"_ Jade thought. _"That fucking French crap. God, it smells good on you, Vega. Sometimes I feel like you're trying to mess with me."_

Before leaving, Jade looked back at the sleeping girl and shook her head.

 _"I really need to stop doing that."_

Upon the door closing, the half-Latina opened one eye. Confident that she was indeed alone, the other eye snapped open and she smirked.

"She did it again," she sighed, caressing the cheek Jade kissed. "I love when she does that."

Tori stretched and put her hands behind her head, looking up at the ceiling as the sound of Jade's car pulling out of the driveway could be heard.

"Now if I can just get her to give me a kiss on the lips next time," she mused.

* * *

 **Maybe I'll consider this as part II in a continuing series of one shots showing the tender side of Jade West.**

 **Who knows?**


End file.
